<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>body appreciation by fairy_myeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066275">body appreciation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon'>fairy_myeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, M/M, Masseur!Baekhyun, Oily Bodies, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, baekhyun is a size queen, sex on a massagetable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chanyeol booked an appointment for a relaxing massage session, he did not expect the chosen masseur to take care of him like this. But Baekhyun had very pretty hands and a huge appreciation for his muscular body, so he was not complaining at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>body appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another filthy thing that i had posted on twitter. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Good evening, Mr. Park.“ He had very pretty hands, Chanyeol noticed immediately upon entering the small but cozy room of the spa.<br/>
„Good evening .. uh-„<br/>
„Call me Baekhyun.“ He said, kind smile on his rosy lips as he bowed to his last customer of the day, pointing towards the massage table.<br/>
„I’ll give you some privacy to undress and then return in a minute.“ The masseur, Baekhyun, smiled brightly at him, neck tilting upwards towards the man with the light blonde hair because he was so small. He gestured towards a chair, telling him to place his clothes on there and then handed him a towel for his hips later. But all Chanyeol could do was observe the small frame, finding the little figure to be very beautiful. A thin white thank top and little shorts giving a very good view of the petite body that was his masseur for the next hour. With another bow, however, the small thing was out of the room, leaving him to undress. </p><p>And Chanyeol did exactly that, groaning a bit when he pulled the sweater over his head and leaned down to gather his pants when he shed them. His body strained, yet it was not his own that he thought about, but rather the petite one he had encountered just mere seconds ago. The attire Baekhyun wore was very little and left not much to the imagination but Chanyeol guessed it was due to the higher temperature within the room, courtesy of the clients being bare while getting their massage. Chanyeol wouldn’t mind seeing the small masseur sweat a bit though he had to admit. Or having him as bare es he was now as he placed his briefs on the chair.<br/>
The tall man was just laying down on the massage table, face down and sloppily placed the little towel over his bare behind when Baekhyun entered the room again. The employee chuckled a little and came to help him. Slender finger making sure the towel was properly placed over his intimate part. To be honest, Chanyeol did not mind if Baekhyun could see his ass, but he figured it was courtesy of the spa and he didn’t want to come off as a pervert or something with leaving it out. The thought of those delicate hands touching his ass were very satisfying though but he did not want to pop a boner in the middle of a massage session so he toned them down and instead listened to Baekhyun preparing his oils and getting ready.<br/>
„You can place your arms however you want them, whatever is the most comfortable for you, Mr. Park.“ He instructed and Chanyeol nodded, choosing to place them under his face so he could lean onto them. It was the most comfortable, but he also knew how well his biceps was accentuated like this. He could brag a bit, right?</p><p>And indeed, Baekhyun was curiously eyeing the muscles bulge a bit as he placed them like that. He appreciated good looking customers. He loved his job, liked how he could help people relax or recover, but attractive people made his job even more pleasurable. Slim fingers were rubbing against each other as he warmed up the oil between the palms of his hands.<br/>
„I picked a natural scented coconut oil, I hope that is alright with you, Mr. Park.“ Baekhyun explained and finally placed his hands on the taller’s shoulder-blades when he got a deep hum as a response.<br/>
Chanyeol sighed as the hands touched him, gliding over his strained skin and started to work on spreading the oil a bit so he could tenderly massage the hard skin. It felt good, Baekhyun worked efficiently but not too quick, taking his time to massage his shoulder blades and slowly approached his neck. He did it slowly and carefully, knowing this was a sensitive area for a lot of people and he slightly tightened his grip, staying a little longer on it. He huffed playfully.<br/>
„You’re very stiff, Mr. Park.“ He noticed.<br/>
„Did you have a rough time lately?“ He casually asked, trying for some small talk. Chanyeol sighed, a little smile on his lips.<br/>
„Yes and no. I’ve been on a snowboarding trip with some friends in Japan.“ Baekhyun hummed. „Oh, wow!“ He exclaimed, tightening his grip some more, and wandered down his shoulder blades again, his movements now long and fluid, going from his neck all the way down to his hip and back in repetitive movements, working on relaxing his prominent back muscles.<br/>
„That is very impressive, did you have fun?“ He asked, eyes fixed on the way his clients muscles moved as he chuckled again, the deep sensation making the smaller bite his lips.<br/>
„A lot, haven’t been on the board for a while so it was nice. But I think I overdid myself this time, my whole body hurts.“ He explained and Baekhyun listened attentively, now focused on soft motions at his sides. Up and down for a few times until Baekhyun’s slender fingers used the trail to move his hands all the way up to Chanyeol’s arms, tracing his biceps in smooth movements, extending his path and using the perfect pressure to make Chanyeol groan in pleasure at how his body relaxed. The warm hands against his arms now using circular motions, thumbs rubbing against his skin and it felt like heaven. Baekhyun smiled at the reaction and with the extended motions he also leaned a bit over the tall man so he could easily mouth at his earlobe but he chose not to.<br/>
„Don’t worry, Mr. Park. That’s what I am here for now. I’ll make sure you can relax your body properly.“ He decided to whisper instead, loving how Chanyeol shivered, a small<br/>
„Fuck.“ escaping his lips as Baekhyun’s hands now came down all the way to where his hands are crossing in front of his face and he saw his hands, pretty finger’s all coated in coconut scented oils and he closed his eyes. Was the little masseur teasing him? </p><p>Baekhyun giggled a bit at the reaction, he liked to be a tease sometimes, but today he felt really in the mood to go all out. And how couldn’t he? With such a godlike body to touch, fuck he even got /paid/ for this. So he took his sweet time working on those arm muscles, making it his mission to coat them in oil throughly so the muscles would shine prettily. His eyes could barely focus on them though, because his back muscles flexed so deliciously every time Chanyeol shifted a bit and he soon found his hands back on them again. He had noticed the broad shoulders immediately as Chanyeol had entered the room, giving him lots of skin to marvel at and work on. He went in circular motions now, taking in every centimeter of skin while working on relaxing him some more. His hands then went down to his hips, fingertips caressing the sides carefully again, another possibly sensitive zone for people. And he was right, Chanyeol flinched a bit under the touches, making Baekhyun giggle a bit, not even realizing how Chanyeol pressed his eyes closed at the angelic sound. Fuck, how could someone’s voice be so attractive, the man wondered.<br/>
„I’ll be gentle in this area, don’t worry, Mr. Park.“ Baekhyun assured, still working with only his fingertips, lightly massaging the skin. Making sure some warm oil was running down his sides, soaking into the towel underneath the body while coating the tan skin, knowing the sensation was a pleasant one.<br/>
„Thank you. You can call me Chanyeol, though.“ The man offered now and Baekhyun smiled, oil coated hands now slightly wandering beneath the small towel on his lower back and Chanyeol held his breath for a moment. Did he…?<br/>
„Thank you for the offer, that is a very beautiful name indeed. But I also like Mr. Park…mhhh..“ He hummed, hands now expertly following the line of his hips, massaging the sides of his pelvis under the towel until he arrived at his thighs at the other side and Chanyeol gritted his teeth. That little tease, he did not remember this to be a standard massage practice. Maybe that was Baekhyun’s own personal way of doing it…. or?<br/>
The employee soon had both of Chanyeol’s thighs coated in the coconut scented oil, loving how his muscle was so prominent as he massaged his left one with both of his hands. Both hands moved into different directions, giving him a pleasant sensation in both ways. Baekhyun marveled at the now shiny skin, his thighs were sturdy and toned, muscular even and they had to be, he assumed, if he was snowboarding regularly. He was built like a god, the smaller male thought as he went down on the legs, thinking about how god must have taken his time creating him. His bronze skin, the blonde hair, the toned body, the oil that accentuated his muscle lines and reflected differently whenever he shifted. Baekhyun giggled quietly to himself, it’s been a while since he had a customer that was that handsome. </p><p>Once the masseur was down to his calfs, leaving Chanyeol’s whole backside of his body all tingly and relaxed, he drew back.<br/>
„I’ll need you to turn around now, Mr. Park so I can continue.“ He giggled once again when his customer groaned, his current state way too comfortable for him too move, the task seemed way too hard for him. Baekhyun’s hands reached back to his upper thigh, wandering once again under the towel and he teasingly went lower, almost too low.<br/>
„I know you can do it. I promise I’ll make up for it.“ He encouraged him, using a cute voice and smiled brightly at Chanyeol while the broad torso lifted up a bit and they exchanged a quick look, yet the taller noticed how the masseur was scanning his body while he moved without shame. He loved how Chanyeol’s body moved, especially with his skin glistening and shining like this. But Baekhyun turned around routinely, giving him privacy to turn around himself and replace the towel on his midsection. Only Chanyeol did not care at this point, too excited to finally be able to see the pretty masseur while he did his job. A pained groan left his lips still, his body really did hurt from all the activities the past week, the travel that just took place yesterday not making it any better. He actually was surprise he made it to this appointment, but he was glad he did, as he eyed Baekhyun pouring some more oil in his hands and then turn around. He stilled for a moment as he routinely scanned the towel on his customer’s hips. Only to find that Chanyeol did not bother with adjusting anything. He was still mostly covered, but his left thigh was almost completely bare, his left hip completely exposed and the fluffy fabric only draped himself over his midsection and the right thigh. Still, it left very little to the imagination. Baekhyun exchanged a look with his customer, knowing both were aware of the man’s state and Chanyeol just smiled at him, almost smugly. Like he was challenging him. He was very confident in his body, he didn’t routinely train and ate clean most of the time for nothing, and he knew how well he was blessed on other parts so he knew Baekhyun was impressed.<br/>
„Very well.“ Baekhyun just said, sweet smile on his lips as he rubbed his palms together and Chanyeol loved those slender fingers, wondered for a brief second how they would look on his abs. The employee did not say anything about his hands, so he figured he could, again, place them however he wanted them. So he decided to comfortably put one behind his head and the other on his chest, watching how his, already oily hands, stained the muscles for a bit before his eyes met with the smaller male. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun now stood at his feet, giving himself a good view of the broad figure and he returned Chanyeol’s smirk with his own cheeky smile as he then lowered his gaze, now starting to massage  his ankles, coating them in coconut oil and slowly working himself up. The further he went, the more he leaned down, tank top sliding down one shoulder and exposing blemish free skin and the smaller missed how his current client licked his lips a the sight of the petite male. He was busy marveling and feeling up the strong legs in his hold, now leaning even further to reach almost up to his thighs and he was close enough to pick up Chanyeol’s scent that was now mixed with the massage oil and he bit his lips at that.</p><p> </p><p>„You do work out a lot, right, Mr. Park?“ Baekhyun asked, loving how he could literally feel the harsh lines on Chanyeol’s calfs.<br/>
„Yeah, I like to stay in shape.“ The taller replied, hand on his chest now playfully spreading the liquid and with his abs all shiny and slippery, Baekhyun tightened his grip.<br/>
„It really feels nice, I bet your thighs are very strong.“ The masseur complimented and they locked their eyes again. Baekhyun only noticed now just ho what the room was becoming. With the interior all red and velvety, probably decorated a bit too over the top to fit the luxurious ambient of the spa, Chanyeol looked like an ancient creature, a greek god in his full glory. His most decent part only barely covered by a white towel that looked even paler next to his tan skin.<br/>
„They are, how about you try?“ The deep voice was cocky, toned arm reaching down to his thigh, muscles flexing and shifting so beautifully like this and Chanyeol was tapping against his one thigh in a daring invite. Baekhyun felt challenged again.Now, this was definitely not the first time he got suggestive offers by clients and the masseur was very good at dodging them while staying polite and professional. He did not hook up with clients, especially not during his worktimes. He only broke that rule with one of his regulars, Kyungsoo, that was just too cute and slutty to resist him and they’ve become very good friends since their first time of exploring the perks that massage oil can have on two bodies.<br/>
But Baekhyun could not help himself this time, the strong thighs and this godlike body way too inviting for him.<br/>
So the employee just ignored reason, knowing the spa was almost empty at that time and this was his last client, so he found himself climbing the massage table easily. Perfectly maneuvering over Chanyeol’s legs on all fours as he hovered over him until he could take his seat at the strong thighs that were already partly coated in coconut oil and he loved the way it felt against his own skin.<br/>
„Convenient.“ Baekhyun whispered lowly, voice all honey and probably a bit cheeky. His pretty fingers now feeling up the muscular thighs, loving how firm and toned they were under his soft fingertips.<br/>
„It makes it easier to relax my precious client.“ He continued, hands now confidently exploring what was hidden beneath the towel, eyes already so hungry for what the outlines of the fabric offered him. He loved big.</p><p> </p><p>The appointment definitely came with his own special view for him to enjoy. He was quite shocked when the small masseur really accepted his offer and climbed onto his thighs. Hands carefully maneuvering around his oiled up skin and Baekhyun looked at him with such an innocent smile that almost made him go insane. The little employee was /far/ from innocent. He had to admit he looked very good up there. His shorts concealing only little, leaving his thick thighs almost bare and pressed against his own. He could even see the outline of his crotch area. Some oil had come onto his clothes so his white tank top had spots that were almost see-through and his pretty nipples where very prominent against the fabric. Baekhyun looked delicious.<br/>
And he was shameless. Eyes wide and trained onto his hips, long and slender fingers reached to pull away the towel. Slowly, teasing himself with it. Baekhyun licked his lips when he exposed more skin, Chanyeol was /huge/. Exactly how he liked it.<br/>
The taller had to suppress a chuckle upon noticing the look of glee on Baekhyun’s face.<br/>
„Is it enough for you?“ Chanyeol asked, a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest that Baekhyun had lift his eyes up for a moment before he lowered them again. Hands now circling around the thick girth, he loved how he could not put his fingers around the cock properly. </p><p> </p><p>„More than enough, Mr. Park.“ He cheekily said, tongue coming out to moisten his lips as his free hand now reached for the massage oil within his reach and he shuffled a little closer, giving a bit of a show with how he slowly let some oil dribble down on the already hardening cock. It elicited a throaty moan from Chanyeol and Baekhyun squirmed, already having a thing for his deep voice.<br/>
But he had even more of a thing for the huge cock right in front of him. His fingers now started to coat the length in the coconut scented oil and soon Baekhyun had both hands wrapped around it. He was no stranger to massage oil on a cock, given his profession it was only natural that he incorporated his skills in his bedroom activities, but he just loved how skin was gliding against skin. How the oil made everything so filthy, the wet sounds together with Chanyeol’s loud breath and occasional moans as he pumped to cock with both hands, precum mixing within his movements. His customer’s hands soon came resting on his thighs, shoving itself inside the leg holes of his shorts to grope his skin without invitation. Baekhyun did not mind, his hands were also covered, but he still felt the rough texture against his smooth skin. His own hands were soft, he took good care of them so his customers were having the best experience so their skin as quite the opposite. For a short moment he wondered what made Chanyeol’s hands so calloused. Maybe he did physical work as a profession? Or maybe he played an instrument? But he was soon distracted again by the twitching cock in his hands that was by now fully hard and even bigger. Baekhyun really wanted to just put it in his mouth but he had other plans first and he still needed to finish his massage session, right? His own fun could come later. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s chest was all flushed already and he was getting antsy under his touches, his grip around his thighs tightened too and Baekhyun loved the harsh grip and the way his biceps would shift when he added pressure. Chanyeol really was built like a dream. He loved how big he was, how Baekhyun looked felt so small even when he sat atop him right now. He now reached for the oil once more and shifted closer so he now was fully sitting more on his hip instead on the mid of his thighs. Chanyeol’s fat cock now pressed against his own middle, staining the clothed crotch in coconut oil and his breath hitched a bit at how it gave him friction, too. </p><p> </p><p>The cold oil would meet Chanyeol’s abs and he saw them shifting at the temperature change and the taller groaned at the sensation. It felt so good, Baekhyun was really knowing what he did. His pretty fingers then would spread the oil, soft skin gliding over his hard muscles and chest and he kept continuing his massage like nothing happened. If not for the fact that he leaned down more into his own space, his hips slowly moving to give his glistening cock some stimulation while doing it and Chanyeol pushed his head back, eyes closed for a second to take in how blessed he was. How lucky did he get to have such a pretty vixen right on top of him, treating his body like a prized possession? </p><p> </p><p>„You look so good like this.“ Baekhyun commented, fingers now coming up to his collarbones and when Chanyeol opened his eyes again, the little masseur was right in front of his face. Lips glossy and cheeks flushed with arousal. He still felt him moving his hips against his on, their cocks pressed together although Baekhyun was still clothed. Chanyeol decided not being able to see the petite body was an offense so his hands came up to at least free him of the tank top and, to his surprise, Baekhyun let him. Whining a bit as he had to let go of his toned skin for a few seconds to push the already a bit wet fabric over his head and he exposed smooth skin than Chanyeol immediately had the urge to taint. He was rather soft than hard, small frame that looked so small next to him and Baekhyun had to moan at the thought. Chanyeol already guessed as much and smirked, rough hand coming up to rub his thumb against one of his pink nipples and got a pretty whimper out of the pretty mouth.<br/>
„You look even better. I want you all oiled up, too.“ His voice rough as rough as his grip as he pushed his hand behind his neck to pull Baekhyun down with it. Immediately pushing him down onto his lips. They were small and plush, felt as soft as he expected<br/>
Their kiss didn’t last long with Baekhyun smiling cockily and pressing against his sturdy chest to separate each other. He usually didn’t do kisses although he couldn’t help but like Chanyeol’s hungry lips. Chanyeol returned his smirk and soon found his hands at the delicious place right on his thighs, to his delight finding that the shorts were of a very stretchy material and his fingers were still drenched in massage oil. Perfect. Baekhyun only laughed and did not stop him when thick fingers easily went further until he could give his ass a firm squeeze and circle them then around his rim. </p><p> </p><p>„Do you give this kind of service to everybody?“ Chanyeol asked, smirk still playing on his lips as he slowly eased a finger in and had Baekhyun bite his lips, eyes closing for a moment as he gathered his breath. He then kept his eyes closed and smiled at the question. He didn’t, only cute Kyungsoo was an exception.<br/>
„And what if?“ He asked playfully and then opening his eyes again, leaning down to mouth at Chanyeol’s chest hungrily. Fuck his skin just felt so good.<br/>
„So you like being a little slut, hm?“ He would soon push the finger inside repeatedly, preparing him for a second one and Baekhyun could not help but move his hips to savor the treatment some more.<br/>
„Only for special customers.“ </p><p> </p><p>„Well then I am very glad that I am one of those special customers.“ The taller now said, pushing a second finger in, watching how the smaller moaned so prettily, eyes closed and a rose tint on his cheeks. It felt amazing, Chanyeol soon started to scissor his fingers and made space for a third finger and, fair enough, Baekhyun needed that one. He faintly looked down between them, where the fat cock was pressed against his own bulge and he couldn’t help but grind against it some more, already getting impatient.<br/>
„Fuck it’s so big.“ He moaned and Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle. The little masseur had quite the size kink, huh? The hunger in his eyes was hard to ignore and the way his little fingers roamed over his glistening, tanned chest, eagerly waiting for Chanyeol to prepare him. Always pressing back against him. But the taller decided to take his sweet time.<br/>
„Won’t you finish the massage, hm?“ He asked, cocky smile on his lips. Baekhyun clicked his tongue, a cute but challenging smile on his lips. Soon his hands were busy again, one staying on his chest, fingertips grazing the skin teasingly, the other one wrapping around the tip of Chanyeol’s cock.<br/>
„Like this, Mr. Park?“ Baekhyun asked smugly, loving how Chanyeol’s face fell into this of pleasure some more. </p><p>„Fuck, you’re so good, baby.“ Baekhyun’s pussy twitched at the way Chanyeol’s deep voice called him Baby.<br/>
„Oh, I am?“ He asked, head crooked to his side almost innocently as he closed his hand deeper around the head and squeezed his cock a bit. The taller nodded enthusiastically, loving all of the touches the smaller would give him. „I can be even better.“ He declared, now leaning down again to raise onto his fours. Chanyeol was confused at first, fingers slipping out of the pretty little hole that he had stretched so well but he quickly understood what Baekhyun was trying to do, so he eagerly helped him in getting rid of his shorts and briefs. They chuckled a bit together, Baekhyun’s face pressing against Chanyeol’s chest in the process and the taller ogled at the pretty curve of his back and the bubbly ass for as long as he could until Baekhyun raised up again. White shorts now somewhere on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>The small masseur immediately felt large hands cupping his ass and he couldn’t help but giggle at that, large hands pressing down into the flesh and giving it a light squeeze. With Baekhyun shedding his last piece of clothing the sensation was completely new, soft skin gliding against hard muscles, their cocks rubbing together. The masseur knew he was not the biggest but instead of being embarrassed he fully indulged into their obvious size difference and he obscenely rubbed pressed his own small cock against Chanyeol’s loving the filthiness of it, especially when thinking about having that fat cock inside of him. Impatient, he tugged at the large hand that was probing at his ass again to shove his fingers inside but Baekhyun was having none of it. He knew he was stretched enough and he needed Chanyeol now. So he lifted himself up effortlessly, grabbing the huge cock eagerly to position it at his hole, the taller understood quickly though and Baekhyun came into the delight of strong hands on his hips, guiding him down slowly. Fuck his hands felt so good, staining his pretty skin in oil, making it glisten so beautifully. But what was even more beautiful was the smaller’s moan as his cock was slowly sinking into him. The stretch was still there, but it felt so pleasant, he could never say no to a fat cock in his pussy after all. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol really had to control himself in being slow, not wanting to hurt Baekhyun with being to fast. But with how the little minx was already moving his hips, he figured the little thing wasn’t struggling at all. It came as a surprise to him for he was not used to his former partners adapting so quickly. But Baekhyun seemed to love it, love the stretch, the way the fat cock was piercing through him and he eagerly rolled his hips. One hand on Chanyeol’s chest to support him as he sat up, back arched so prettily and other had raking through his hair. Eyes closed, pretty mouth half open. Baekhyun looked ethereal. So slim, so soft, so pretty. Cheeks tinted red and beautiful moans on his lips, the smaller really enjoyed himself. And Chanyeol could do nothing else but watch the pretty figure riding him, speeding up his movements and giving his dick the best treatment he had received in a very long time. He really knew what he was doing, clenching around his cock occasionally, giving him extra sensations to enjoy. His grip tightened. He would soon find two sole fingers on his abs, playing with the oil that had gathered there and tracing the lines while looking down on him with heavy lidded eyes. Biting his pretty lips and Chanyeol groaned, the little vixen clenching around him again at that deep sound, and hand now coming to his cock to stroke himself but Chanyeol would have none of it once he noticed it. Pushing the hand away, that looked so small next to his, to cup the little cock himself. He /loved/ how I felt, all filthy and wet with precum, his oil coated hands making it even more slippery. By now Baekhyun was panting, instead two lone fingers, both of his hands were back pressed against the tan chest to support himself, his movements now grew more erratic and less sensual.<br/>
„Fuck.“ He cursed, Chanyeol’s hands were so good on him. Especially when he saw how his cock literally disappeared in the large palm and he felt so small, exactly how he loved it.<br/>
There was nothing that Baekhyun loved more than a tall and broad body that was at his own disposal, all there for him and the masseur savored it all. Used his pretty hips to fuck himself on the cock with such eagerness, he couldn’t help but mewl, hips now moving sloppily, eagerly chasing his orgasm, feeling very well that Chanyeol was close, too. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol, in fact, was so eager that he tried moving his hips, too, but groaned again, this time out of pain though and it made Baekhyun chuckle in between his own pleasure at the eagerness.<br/>
„Old man.“ He teased, noticing how the one hand on his hips squeezed him a bit harder, making him just chuckle some more.<br/>
„Wait until my body recovers and I show you what this old man can do.“ Such a wonderful threat to hear, Baekhyun thought as he savored the fingers digging into his skin. Grabbing his ass and pulling at his cheek before he spanked him and had Baekhyun jump at the sensation. </p><p> </p><p>At this point he just wanted to cum and he knew Chanyeol wanted too, so he moved faster and the taller jerked him off with eager movements that had him see stars not much after and Baekhyun released the prettiest moan /ever/, shooting his cum into the large palm, absolutely loving the idea of staining those calloused hands.<br/>
„Shit, baby you feel so good.“ Chanyeol said, voice rough as his hips started to stutter, feeling Chanyeol constricting around him, little pussy twitching and the desire to fill him up was too much so he just did that. Cumming with a growl and filling the pretty masseur up, shooting his seed deep into the twitching hole while the little babe was frantically riding out his orgasm. Hands and body no longer able to hold himself so he gave up and leaned down lay onto the broad chest. Not like he was complaining. Chanyeol was warm, chest heaving up and down as he was panting, still filling the smaller up with his cum, hands now both coming around the small frame. Leaving his little cock pressing against their lower abdomen but neither of them was complaining about how cum stained both of their skin. Not like that mattered anymore with how their bodies were both covered in coconut oil.<br/>
Their skin gliding each other was the only sound inside the room, aside from both of them trying to even their breathing. Baekhyun’s head propped against the toned chest, a place where he would gladly stay longer if offered. Chanyeol threw his arms around him randomly, almost like all strength left him after he came and so one was sprawled across the small of his back and the other one loosely draped over his ass. Cock still nestled inside the tight pussy and both wouldn’t mind keeping it that way.</p><p>After a while, Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun smiled, enjoying the movements of his chest.<br/>
„I didn’t expect a treatment like this when I signed up for this appointment.“ Baekhyun looked up, face literally glowing in his after sex bliss, strands of hair sticking to his forehead and his cheeks still heated up from their ministrations. „Trust me, I wasn’t expecting this either.“ He said, now looking into the handsome customer’s face with a cheeky expression.<br/>
„Oh? You don’t seem like you are a stranger to those things. You seem to know how to use the little space of that massage table very well.“ He commented and Baekhyun laughed and, for some reason, it made Chanyeol’s heart jump hearing the light sound.<br/>
„I am not as much of a slut as you might think.“ He responded, slowly moving to get up, although having such a big cock still inside him and those strong arms around him was definitely a situation he want to find himself inside more. Especially if the cock belonged to Chanyeol.<br/>
„Although your body made me very excited, Mr. Park, so I just couldn’t help myself.“ Chanyeol liked that answer, the little vixen seemed to enjoy it very much, he once again thanked all of the times he managed to force himself to go to the gym and throughly work out. He would go even more if it meant he could have the pretty boy bouncing on his lap another time.<br/>
„So my hard work paid off, hm?“ Baekhyun hummed.<br/>
„I am curious to see more.“ He said as he was about to detach himself from the tall man, even if everything in him wanted to stay. But he knew that, even if it was already closing time, there were still some of his co workers roaming around in the spa and he wasn’t keen on people seeing him missuse his working equipment. </p><p>Chanyeol now placed both of his hands on his hips.<br/>
„I would actually lift you up but my muscles are still sore.“ Baekhyun chuckled, starting to climb from the massage table himself.<br/>
„Well then we’ll have to wait until you feel better and see what those muscles can really do.“ Chanyeol would gladly do that.<br/>
„How about some extra massages to speed up the process?“ </p><p>How could Baekhyun say no to that?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>